


MHA x FNAF One-Shots

by SpringBonnie313



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged up characters, Ashido Mina - Freeform, Elizabeth afton - Freeform, F/M, Hagakure Tooru - Freeform, IzuMomo, Izujirou, Izuku Afton, Izumina, Izuocha, Izutooru, Izutsuyu, Jirou Kyouka - Freeform, Midoriya Izuku/Cassidy (FNAF), Midoriya Izuku/Charlie Emily, Midoriya Izuku/Elizabeth Afton, Midoriya Izuku/Susie (FNAF), Midoriya izuku as circus baby, Midoriya izuku as lolbit, Midoriya izuku as william afton, Random Updates, Yaoyorozu Momo - Freeform, asui tsuyu - Freeform, midoriya izuku - Freeform, uraraka ochako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringBonnie313/pseuds/SpringBonnie313
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Be prepared

**I kinda messed up with this story, so All Might didn't lose One For All during his fight with All For One and he only goes hero when he's not teaching. I also think that I rushed all of my stories so I'm changing them a bit.**

Izuku Midoriya was in the dorms living room standing in front of Class 1-A with an indescribable look on his face, "All Might has always shown too much restraint when it comes to Villains" Midoriya said with a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean Deku-Kun?" Ochako Uraraka said tilting her head like a lost puppy, "yeah, hasn't All Might decreased Villians activities as soon as he went pro?" Denki Kaminari said with a pensive expression.

"That's what I thought too until I saw him ignore a Villain attacking a child, he didn't interfere until that child was almost killed during the attack she is only six," Midoriya said with a snarl, "And now that child is on life support in a hospital and may not survive had I not intervened."

"SO, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT NERD" katsuki bakugou shouted at him.

" Well when I am king, the heroes will be free to do whatever they want to a Villain, Because a Villain's activities are never done" Midoriya smirked.

"King?" Shouto Todoroki asked with a raised eyebrow, "yes, King because we need someone who won't be paid to look the other way, just like the President with Endeavour's money" Midoriya said with a blank expression.

"And why should you be king?" Todoroki sassed, "Not just king, with what I'm planning," Midoriya said with a smile.

"What are you planning Izu-kun?" Kyouka Jirou asked her boyfriend.

Midoriya looked at her and gave her a small smile "What I'm planning doll, is sort of peace in our time, the heroes and our laws are flawed, so what we need is a system of officers ones that could never be bribed or that can be affected by our laws, but first we need to take down All Might" Midoriya said with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"All Might's far too powerful to challenge" Momo Yaoyorozu challenged.

Midoriya looked at Yaoyorozu and smirked, "All Might is yesterday's message a clapped-out, distracted symbol".

"Distracted" the others except for one was starting to whisper.

"Whose failings undoubtedly presage The need for a different dream" Midoriya started to sing.

"Yes, Hero times are a-changin' Which means that Villians will too My vision is clear and wide-ranging And even encompasses you" he sung as he pointed to Yaoyorozu.

Midoriya jumped on to the coffee table ignoring Tenya Iida's protests "So prepare for the coup of the century prepare for the murkiest scam" he smirked.

"METICULOUS PLANNING, TENACITY SPANNING DECADES OF DENIAL IS SIMPLY WHY I'LL BE KING UNDISPUTED, RESPECTED, SALUTED AND SEEN FOR THE WONDER I AM" Midoriya started shouting startling everyone.

"Yes, my quirk and ambitions are bared, be prepared" he sung lowly.

**(A/N the bold is the others joining him)**

"Be prepared, be prepared **(Be prepared, be prepared)** Be prepared **(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)** Be prepaaaaarrrrrred."

Midoriya started to walk with the others following with Momo creating a throne for Midoriya, he stood in front of the throne with Kyouka Jirou standing right next to him holding his hand.

" **(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)** Be prepared **(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)** Yes, our quirks and ambitions are bared Be prepared."

Everyone except for one started to sing Bakugou was standing off into the distance thinking 'I need to warn the others' as he was about to run off he felt some hand grab him, he looked behind him and saw the Dekusquad holding on to him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU EXTRAS OR I'LL KILL YOU" Bakugou shouted prepared to use his quirk until his vision went black.


	2. In your eyes now

**(In this universe, Midoriya was killed by Circus Baby who was built by his father Hisashi, since he was quirkless he tried everything to get his father to love him but was always ignored. Now onto the story.)**

Midoriya was inside the dorms chilling with the dekusquad when the doorbell rung. "Can one of you get the door I would do it myself but I don't want to wake up tsu," Midoriya said looking down to the sleeping Tsuyu Asui on his lap.

"As the class rep, it will be my solemn duty to answer the door," Tenya Iida said as he was doing his trademark karate hands.

As Iida opened the door he was greeted by an older looking Midoriya with black hair and red eyes, "Excuse me sir, but do you have a reason for coming here?" Iida asked.

"Yes, tell me is Izuku Midoriya here? He is my son" the man inquired. "Of course sir do you want to come in?" Iida asked.

"Yes I need to speak to my son immediately," He said with a fake smile.

As they walked into the dorms living room they were met with a glaring midoriya.

"Why are you here old man?" Midoriya said with his body letting out small glitches.

"What was that Izu? Keep" Asui asked concerned. "I'll tell you all about it later," Midoriya said softly

"I'm here to tell you to give up on this stupid fantasy you have about being a hero, you know you have a job at Circus Baby's," the father said with a snarl

"And you should know that I don't want to work there, I have no reason to work there" Midoriya angrily said

"AND WHAT DID I SAY TO YOU?" the father shouted

"You said 'power is a weapon, and love is a weakness'..." Midoriya stood up and walked to his father "I never quite understood the thoughts in your head... But you were my father, and I love you still" he sang softly

"If you love me then why do you fight me?" Hisashi said with a sly grin

Midoriya ignored him and continued to sing "Even though the things you did would've made me ill if I had known. And now I have become your favourite monster" he sung with a smile.

"Monster? Your, not a monster Deku-Kun" Uraraka said with a smile.

'Not a monster? So you haven't told them, can I use this to my advantage?' Hisashi thought with a grin.

"I was not the kind of boy who would've thought of blood" he sung with his body glitching to look like he was killed

"My father was a killer but I was just a child, La, la, la, Oh, I seem to be having problems with my morals  
La, la, la pOh, I wanna feel home but I just don't"

They wanted to say something but they couldn't they were just too shocked to do anything.

"Will, he even look in my direction  
There's nothing behind his eyes anymore..." He sang sadly as his father just rolled his eyes.

"You told me... not to go near her  
But, she was so beautiful... and, didn't you make her for me?" He sang with a grin

"What?" Asui asked confused as Midoriya's whole image just changed with circus baby killing him

"Now, look at me, I'm as perfect as can be in your eyes now, now, now, now" He sung loudly with Circus baby replacing him

Everyone was so stunned that they didn't notice Todoroki leaving to get Aizawa.

"N-n-n-now, look at me, I'm as perfect as can be in Your Eyes Now, now, now, now" he glitched turning into Scrap Baby

"These days, I don't feel like myself anymore... I've grown distant with who I used to be... But I am your son, do you love me still? Even though, the things I do could make you ill  
If you cared? But, that's the thing, I guess you don't... care!" He started to sing sadly noticing the girls had started crying he walked over to them and calmed them down before continuing.

"I was not the kind of boy who would've thought of killing  
Oh, but yet here I am. Have I become him? I am scared to admit I might be crazy I don't understand these urges  
What is happening to me?" He sang while crying oil

"Now, look at me, I'm as perfect as can be in Your Eyes Now, now, now, now  
N-n-now, look at me, I'm as perfect as can be in Your Eyes Now, now, now, now"

"Oh  
I never thought I would end up here  
All I ever wanted was to make you proud  
Well, are you proud of me...?  
Are you proud of me?  
ARE YOU PROUD OF ME!?"

"Now, look at me, I'm as perfect as can be **(ah)**  
 **(In Your Eyes Now, now, now, now)**  
N-n-n-now, look at me **(Look at me)** ,  
I'm as perfect as can be **(As can be!)**  
 **(In Your Eyes Now, now, now, now** )"

"In Your Eyes Now, Now, now, now, now, now  
In Your Eyes Now, Now, now, now, now, now"

"( **In Your Eyes Now, now, now, now)**  
N-n-n-now, look at me **(Look at me** ),  
I'm as perfect as can be **(As can be!)**  
 **(In Your Eyes Now, now, now, now)** "

"In Your Eyes Now **(Now, now, now, now, now)**  
In Your Eyes Now **(Now, now, now, now, now)** " he finished while shutting down.

Everything was quiet until Hisashi was wrapped with Aizawa's capture weapon and knocked out.

"Do any of you know what happened with problem child?" Shouta Aizawa asked sternly.

"N-no s-sir he was fine this morning but everything changed when his father arrived and now he's like this kero" Asui cried.

"Right, Todoroki already told me that Midoriya changed into this, we'll bring this to power loader to sort out.

**(Sorry for the terrible story but I ended up completely forgetting what I was going to type out so most of this is done on the fly.)**

**Link to the song: https://youtu.be/XU2T-zE2FAM**


	3. Izuku Afton part one

**Hi, this story is about Izuku as William Afton or how I portray how is life went, this story is going to be cut into three parts due to this probably being my longest story.**

_July 15th 1946_.

Screams of pain could be heard piercing through the hospital, inside the hospital, there was a young woman with green hair and eyes this was Inko Afton, giving birth to someone who in a different universe would have been the greatest hero ever but not here.

"Come on Mrs Afton, just a few more now," said the doctor **(A/N I don't know if it's a nurse or a doctor because their all the same to me)** "AHHHHHH" with a scream something happened there no sound at all except for a baby's cry, 

"Well done Mrs Afton you just gave birth to a healthy baby boy, what are you going to name him," the doctor said with a smile, Inko paused to catch her breath and said.

_September 7th 1951_

A fragile-looking five-year-old boy with an eye patch was standing in front of his preschool, he had black hair and green eyes.

As he was about to walk in someone ran into him "owie" he said as he fell on his butt, "hey are you ok?" He looked up with tears in his eyes there stood another five-year-old. He had black hair, red eyes with shark-like teeth.

"I-i'm fine, my name is Izuku Afton, who are you?" He asked the shark boy smiled and put his fist to his chest with closed eyes " My name is Eijiro Emily and I plan on making singing animals" he said with a proud look on his face

"That's so cool!" Izuku said with stars in his eyes, "but why are your teeth so pointy?" He curiously asked. "I don't know, they just came out like that' why do you ask?" Eijiro questioned "because they look so cool," Izuku said.

"We need to head to class though, come on Izuku," Eijiro said with a smile

_May 15th 1959_

Izuku was walking to middle school with Eijiro when they come across two girls by the gates that they have never seen before, "Excuse me, do you know where class 1A is" asked one of the girls, "u-um y-yeah, that's our class, I'm Izuku Afton and this is Eijiro Emily, who are you?" Izuku asked

"I'm Ochako Schmidt and this is my twin sister Annabelle, she doesn't talk much." Ochako had ginger hair in the style of a bobcut while her sister had brown hair with more of a tomboyish look, they both have brown eyes but Annabelle has glasses.

"Right, well follow us and we'll take you to class," Eijiro said enthusiastically. "Ok," Annabelle said quietly.

After they got sorted out and the girls getting introduced to the class the lesson had started

"Alright class while all of you know who I am, I will introduce myself for the girls, I am Shota Aizawa, but call me Mr Aizawa," the teacher said he had long black hair that reached his shoulders with black eyes that always looked tired, he has a mug in his hand that smells vaguely of coffee mixed with vodka.

"Today we will learn about anomalies, an anomaly is something that humans today have evolved to get, like Eijiro's sharp teeth and red eyes, scientists found that anomalies happen to everyone they can either be given to you at birth or experience a traumatic experience.

_July 25th_ **(A/N My birthday)** _1956_

'Everything hurts', that was the first thought that came to Izuku's head as he was laying in a pool of his blood, in his parent's basement, all he felt was pain inside his body granted he was used to his parents beating him but this was something else.

He looked down at his arm, all the bruises and cuts were gone but he noticed his body slowly started to turn purple, he was both excited and scared, excited because he found his anomaly, scared because what others would think about him.

_September 7th, 1957_

" Come on boys hurry up we're going to be late" Ochako said to the boys as they were running to high school, "Sorry but Eijiro wouldn't wake up," Izuku said, he had changed ever since he got his anomaly, his eyes had changed to purple with a bit of his purple skin around one of his eyes, his hair had also changed to have purple highlights.

***Time skip to the middle of the third year brought to you by Enji and Shouto trying to solve the all might secret love child theory***

  
_March 15th, 1959_

It was the middle of the day at lunch and only Ochako and Izuku was at school, Eijiro was ill and Annabelle moved schools due to bullying of her tomboyish looks, "H-hey Ochako can I ask you something?" Izuku asked the girl

"Sure, what is it Izu?" She smiled "well I was wondering if you were doing anything after school?" He asked shyly

"No, I'm free why? Izuku looked at her and said "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me down at the beach"

Ochako went bright pink "S-sure, I would love to," she said quietly

**( A/N because I can't do dates and fights and I refuse to do lemons just use your imagination on what they did at the beach.)**

_17 years later_

Izuku and Eijiro had gone into a robotics course after they leave high school and get a bachelor's degree, Izuku and Ochako marry in 1965 and have a child called Michael in 1970 but Izuku is too focused on making money as the family is dirt poor which makes Michael hate him which upsets Izuku, then in 1974 Izuku and Eijiro start up a small diner called fredbears, with two stage animatronic's called fredbear and spring bonnie, which ends up with Izuku finally able to spend time with his family, next on the 2nd of December, Elizabeth was born and in izuku's opinion his favourite child, (don't tell Ochako) and finally in 1976 Chris is born And all is well in the Afton family or is it?.....

**Finally, I'm done with part one this took until 10:00 to 17:00 I kinda gave up with the last part mostly because I couldn't think of anything properly. Just in case you want to know, Izuku is William, Eijiro is Henry And Ochako is Mrs Afton. The reason why I choose Chris for the crying child's name is that Gachatubers used Chris for the name of the crying child.**


	4. My Top 10 Favourite Ships

Here they are

1)IzuJirou - something with this pair just somehow managed to just grab my attention, then after I read a few fanfics I just couldn't stay away from them. It's also so cute, I just want to see chibi versions of the two together and just hug them and never let them go.

2)KiriBaku - it's cute, that it.

3)TodoDeku - I blame gacha for this.

4)IzuMomo - when I think of this my first thought is always on how much of an amazing family that these two could be.

5)TodoMomo - just something that just stuck with me.

6)IzuTooru - because why not.

7)BakuCamie - I believe that other than Kirishima I think that she could completely just ignore his attitude.

8)KiriMina - same as six.

9)IzuMina - honestly it's only because my first MHA fanfiction was an IzuMina fanfic.

10)IzuOcha - It wasn't in my top 10 at first, mostly because I always thought of them as a brother and sister relationship, but watching IzuOcha Gacha videos just somehow changed my opinion.

**The next part of Izuku Afton will come out when I can get my thoughts straight on how I want the story to go.**


End file.
